kingdom hearts:A New Begining for the Two of Us
by kitax
Summary: Point of view through two of the characters,Van and savanna.A new enemy appears in there worlds and trys to kidnap savanna when she was only 10 years old....
1. Intro

Kingdom Hearts:A New Beginning For The Two Of Us...

This story is in van's or Savanna's point of view.I'll let you know between chapters on who's talking throughout the story.

Introduction:

A young 14 year old boy named van,lived in the alleyways of Twilight Town.You could say he lived there when Roxas mysteriously came back and got seperated from Sora.Van lived on his on,since his parents died shortly after he turned 5 years old.That never really stopped Van from making friends at the age of 14.To give a better discription of him...

He had short blonde layered hair,blueish-green eyes,and a very young apperance than his actual age.He wore a red shirt with black pocket pants and black tennis shoes with red laces.Van always was in a happy mood and loved helping out at the local shops to earn money for living alone in his families house.Also,he usually bought clothes with some extra money when he overworked or when the owners of the shops were in a cheerful mood.But,this will change in time..around a couple of days from now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Van's beggining of a new adventure

Van was just now coming back from helping Mrs.Karleen at the Jewlery shop.Suddenly out of nowhere,heartless and very few of the nobodies appeared throughout the town.A couple of them appeared behind Van.He started running back ,but was soon trapped in a dead end in the alleyway."What should I do?"What are these creatures anyways?"Van asked himself.Out of nowhere,just in time,a unique object appeared in his hand.It was shapped like a key,yet it was also a sword.It had black and white checkers,and Roxas's throwing star as his keyblade's chain.

"I guess i should use this,"Van said as he started attacking the weird creatures who kept appearing."There's too many!"Van yelled as he started running away from the creatures.To his surprise...they didn't follow.ON his way back home,he saw a red-haired girl and a brunette haired boy fighting off a snake creature.

They were trying to defend themselves with the same exact weapon he had just used.To his surprise,they were quite different."Maybe I should help them.."Van asked himself as he went over to them."Hey,do ya'll need any help?"Van asked them as he got closer."Please hurry,we can't hold them off for long.."the red head said.Van nodded and started to attack the snake.After a while,they defeated the moster and sat down to rest."So,what's ya'lls name?"Van asked them,"I'm Van."The brunnettte spoke for the girl and himself,"I'm Sora and this is Kaori."

After they started talking and learning about each other,Van asked,"So why are you here in the first place,Sora,when you live in a diffderent world.""I came here because King Mickey sent me a letter about a new enmey and what's been happening around town,"Sora explained."I see...why don't we all go together and defeat the enemy,"Van suggested.

While Van and Sora talked,Kaori saw a skeleton figure in a black cloak.

OCC:please don't be harsh on me with capitilization and stuff.i'm new at writting stories and such.I hope yall liked the intro and first chapter.i'll post more when i have more time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Savanna's Life

Savanna was a shy young 10 year old year the day before her life style was changed.To discribe her,she wore colorful tank tops and different colored pants.Today she wore a hot pink tank top and purple pants.She had long blonde hair in a pony tail with pink hair clips holding up her long bangs.She lived in Radient Garden and enjoyed helping Donald's Uncle out with selling sea-salt icecream.On her way to help,she saw a moogle having trouble with carrying mail.So,Savanna kindly helped out and was finished with the

job within an hour.As she thanked the moogle she went on her way to the Ice-cream parlor.

On her way,three snake creatures and some heartless attacked her.She ran into the alleyway,but she was cornered.She started crying and yelled,"Someone please help me! "A scared 15 year old boy appeared by her left side and a black short haired 13 year old appeared on her right side."Go now,we can handle them!"Leon told her while he and

Yuffie thought off the strange creatures."Yes sir,"Svanna said as she ran off, but was soon corned again by three figures in black cloaks."Why don't you come with us?"one of them said reaching a hand out to her."Yeah,you seem alone and without friends.."the second figure said.While they were gesturing for her to come with them,the third figure grabbed her and put his hand over the girls mouth.

After they got her,one of them casted a sleeping spell on the girl."Take her back to the mansion..."the third figure ordered.They vanished into a portal and took her into a room hidden in the dark mansion.Unknown to her,that would be the last time she would remember of her childhood days.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Dark Mansion

All I could see were the dark shapes of the trees and the shape of an old dark mansion.It was pitch dark outside and it was very chilly.I began shivering and guessed it was around midnight in this world.The cloaked figure that kidnapped me rushed me through the door,into a secret door behind one of the staircases,down another staircase,and into an abandoned room.The room looked empty except for a huge bookcase.The figure then grabbed a blue covered book with a yellow crystal star on it and pressed the crystal down.It triggereda lock behind the bookcase and within a minute,the bookcase vanished.A beautiful rainbow stainglass door appeared and opened.I looked at the figure with a childish questioning look,but he only pulled me and pushed me into the room."My master will meet you shortly,"the figure said before he disappeared into a black and purple portal.

I looked around the room and admired the blood red walls,the brown furniture,and the purple curtains on the balcony window."It's so pretty in here.."I said just before i heard someone come in."Welcome to my mansion,Savanna,"he said,"you may call me master if you please.""Thank you master,but why am i here and why'd that person kidnap me?"I asked him politely."You are an unique girl with the powers to see the past and future through any mirrored object,"the so called "master" told me."Okay,but I don't even know how to?"I asked him.He then gestured me to sit with him at the circular brown table in the middle of the room.The table had a purple cloth on it with a shiny blue orb.I sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the orb."Touch the orb and concentrate on an image or dream you once had,"he told me as I touched the orb and concentrated.

I saw an image with a small blonde haired boy crying at a funeral."Who is this and why is he crying?"I asked feeling sorry for this boy."His name is Van and he is crying because both his parents died 3 days ago from a strange disease.."he explained."If you stay,you will know why you see him in this orb,"he said."I will,"i childlishly agreed.After I said that he started humming something and i soon feel asleep.After 10 minutes,I woke up with pink streaks in my hair and no memory."Welcome to the F.O.D,Xafanna,"the master said as a cloaked figure from before appeared."Do what ever she asks you and be sure nothing happens to her,"he whispered into the figures ear.For the next couple of years,the cloaked figure no longer visited her and she stayed in the room.Her master ordered her to find out what the blonde boy,Van,was doing each day...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 5 years had past,I became known as Xafanna the time witch.Today was the day that Van would come with seven of his friends.Hopefully,I pray that none of the others will be hurt in order to get Van on our side.We have already started the experiment on Kaori.It turned out fine,but we still have no idea what was instored for Van.I've had dreams of the future with Van's new identity as the keybearer of darkness.

Anyways,I sat at the table looking through the orb and saw that he was now coming into our diminsion.I had to go tell my master immediantly that he had arrived.So,I got up from my chair and began putting on my blue boot and my blue hooded cape.As I was getting ready to leave the room,someone appeared behing me and said,"where ya going,Xafy?"I replied and said,"I'm informing our master that Van has arrived,Tamx..."Tamx looked at me with his yellow and greenish eyes.He was wearing his usual black claok with the snake sybol zipper,his green boots,and he had his green hair perfectly brushed."Then may I assist you?"Tamx asked me."You may,"I said as he grabbed my hand and rushed me to our master's room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:news of Van's arrival

While we were heading to our master's room,we decided to get a peak at Van from the shadows of the mansion staircases.He had just entered the mansion and was waiting by the staircase for his friends.He was just like I had seen through the orb.He was young,shy,and cute.He had shimmering saphire eyes with beautiful blonde layered hair that reached down to an inch below his shoulders.As we watched,something amazing happened out of nowhere.A keyblade like no other had magically appeared in Van's right hand.

It was shaped like a cat with a sleeping kitten for the handle and the tail for the upper top of the keyblade.When he touched it,he started to glow like a star and flexible yellowish blonde cat ears and tail appeared on his body.I didn't really see anything like this in my orb so it was an unusual sight to see ,but it was more graceful that anything I had seen in a long while.

While I was staring at him,Tamx had quietly put his warm majestic arms around me still watching the boy."I can see why master thinks he's so special..."Tamx began saying."I know..let's go ahead and tell master the news,"I said embarrassingly to Tamx."Sure,"Tamx said as he pulled me up to his shoulders like a piggyback ride."Thanks,"I whispered as he opened a portal to our master's room.When we excited the portal on the other side,we saw our master busily working on some research.Tamx pulled me off his shoulder and walked up to our master.

"Xafanna has brought news of the boys arrival,"Tamx said in his serious voice."Very good,"He said as he put down his pencil and walked over to me."What do you bring this time Xafanna?"he asked me as I sat down on the couch in his room."Van has arrived with a new power than what I have seen...he's beginning to use the light spirits as his token,"Xafanna told her master."carry on.."he said very pleased with the news.I carried on with what I saw through the orb last night til just a minute ago.


End file.
